


Vengeance

by Talliya



Series: GW Drabble Fest [9]
Category: Gundam Wing, Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz - Fandom
Genre: GW Drabble Fest, Other, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cathy gets a little revenge on the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> My ninth in the GW Drabble Fest!

These boys had entered her life and turned it upside down, now, there really wasn’t anything she wouldn’t do for them. She loved them all like they were her brothers and she wouldn’t purposely harm a hair on their heads. ...however... when she saw that Duo had played yet another prank on the whole of her circus family she could only grin darkly as a plan formed in her head.

She asked all of the performers to take a night off, the same night off. Then she called all five boys to ask them for their help. There was literally nothing she could do, several performers were laid up in the hospital with serious fevers, could they please come and perform for the night? She really didn’t want to disappoint all of the children who already had tickets to see the show.

She had Triton minding the cats as they already liked him, Quatre got to have her throw knives at him, WuFei did some rather amazing fire tricks, and Heero and Duo did the tightrope and trapeze.

She would never forget the pure looks of fear on Quatre and Duo’s faces. She hoped it would teach them not to mess with the Circus, at least in Duo’s case. For Quatre she hoped that it would finally sink in that she meant what she’d said when he’d married her little brother. She’d seriously hurt him if he hurt Triton.

It was a petty type of vengeance, but it was still sweet.


End file.
